


Dante's Birthday

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Reposted from my old FFnet account [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, I am cringing, M/M, Please Send Help, why did i decide to do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: It's Dante's birthday and Nero is searching for a present.Repost from FFnet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before this gets started, I am literally dying of cringe just reading back through this. I went back and fixed some spelling and grammar issues, but this work needs a lot more than that. Gods, it is terrible. Idk why I decided to go back and post my old work, but I guess it is nice to look back on it and realize how much my writing has improved.
> 
> The original (read:worse) version of this can be found under TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames on FFnet and was posted on August 10, 2010. I was, I think, 14 at the time it was originally written and am now, in 2017, 21 years old. After reading this, please understand that 7 years have passed since I originally wrote this and as such am I better writer than I was back then, so if I do write more for this fandom, I swear it'll be written better than this crap!

(Dante)

 

I was sitting alone in the reception area of Devil May Cry. The kid had insisted on going shopping for something or another, I hadn't quite heard what he said as he sort of mumbled it as he was walking out the door. It's really starting to get boring in his absence. Seriously, what could he possibly be doing that's taking him three hours?

 

Letting boredom take over I placed a magazine on my face and decided to take a little nap until he got home…

 

~DMC~

 

(Nero)

 

I woke up this morning and realized something. It was Dante's birthday and I hadn't bought him anything. So after telling him I was going shopping and murmuring a random word, I think I might have gone with pickles, when he asked me what for, I left Devil May Cry in search of a present for him.

 

I have been at it for three hours and I still can't find a single thing he would like. I was about to give up when I walked past a store and saw something in the window that caught my eye. It was a beautiful sword. It had a long, double-edged, engraved blade and a blue hilt with gold swirling designs and a stunning sapphire stone set in its pommel. My mind clicked that there was a chance that he'd like that.

 

So I walked in the store and told the man at the counter what I wanted.

 

"Do want the blade engraved, Sir?" he asked.

 

"Yes," I answered. "I want it to say… 'Eternal love ~Nero'."

 

"Little cliché, but that's alright," he remarked. "For someone special?"

 

I nodded. "Obviously."

 

He nodded understandingly and walked to the back to prepare the sword. I really wasn't expecting them to be able to engrave it on short notice. "Here you go, Sir," the man said as he came back with the sheathed weapon. "You can check it out before you purchase it to make sure it's what you wanted."

 

I took the blade out of its scabbard and examined it thoroughly. After deeming it perfect I replaced it and handed it back to him. "How much do I owe?"

 

"$1,581," he said.

 

I nodded. Thankfully I had thought to bring a lot of cash with me just in case. I made the purchase and left with my thanks. On the way home I decided to get some supplies to make some strawberry sundaes for later. Man, I really hope Dante likes what I'm getting for him.

 

When I got home he was asleep, to my relief. This gave me time to figure out how to wrap the sword. After about an hour of struggling silently so as to not wake him up, I finally had it wrapped with a pretty ribbon and bow. 'Well, this isn't obvious as to what's inside,' I thought sarcastically. 'Oh well, he can deal with it.'…

 

~DMC~

 

(Dante)

 

I woke up two hours later to Nero poking my forehead. "Wake up, old man. I've got something for you," he was saying.

 

I looked up at him curiously. "Okay?" I said placing my feet on the ground to sit up properly.

 

"Happy birthday, Dante!" he exclaimed pushing a present into my hands.

 

I smiled at him. "I thought you had forgotten about that."

 

He shook his head. "How can I forget your birthday?"

 

I shrugged and began opening the gift revealing a gorgeous long sword. And yes I just called a sword gorgeous. Deal with it. I can say whatever I want to. I took it out of its scabbard and examined the blade. It had wonderful cursive writing on it. 'Eternal love ~Nero' is what is said. I smiled up at my young lover. "It's beautiful, kid."

 

He grinned. "Because it's your birthday, I'm letting that slide." With that he bent down and kissed me softly. "I'm glad you like it, old man."

 

I kissed him again and said. "It's perfect."

 

"I also made us these." He pointed to my desk that had two beautifully made strawberry sundaes.

 

I licked my lips. "Those look good."

 

He giggled cutely and handed one to me taking the other for himself. "I remembered you saying something about liking them, so I decided I might as well make some as a birthday treat since I don't feel like baking at the moment and that sword took up a lot of my money."

 

"Before I forget, I might wanna hang this up," I got up sitting my sundae down and put the sword on the wall behind my desk. "This is one of the best gifts ever."

 

"The best being?" He asked curiously.

 

"You!" I sat back down and we both enjoyed our sundaes in each other’s company and after had mind blowing sex. Yup, best birthday ever. Besides of course when Vergil and I were kids and mom gave us chocolate. Good memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up if you are cringing along side me! I already regret reposting this!


End file.
